warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluestar In StarClan
Chapter One Gasping I opened my eyes. I was finally in the stars, at StarClan. Many cat were by me and smiling, I saw my sister Snowfur, my mother Moonflower, my father Stormtail and my kit; Mosskit. I my pelt was shining and my eyes gleamed. "Im finally here...." I meowed. Moonflower purred. "I never stopped looking after you." Bluestar felt like she could well up in tears. Snowfur padded over and touched noses with her. "Your Clan...." "It's left in better hands." Bluestar completed her sentance. Stormtail showed grief in his eyes. "I should've protected your mother instead of Dappletail. She was my mate and I cared more about Dappletail then her." Bluestar smiled. "Everyone forgives you..." She meowed quietly. "Welcome to StarClan." Meowed Sunstar as he finally padded up. Bluestar smiled, happy to see the former leader, again. ******** I watched Mistyfoot and Stonefur sharing tongues with my body. I was right beside them, my body was there but my spirit was also there. I was filled with sorrow. I am sorry my kits.... It was like Mistyfoot and Stonefur heard me as they let tears fall on my hollow body. Many ThunderClan cats were snarling at them, but Fireheart, almost going to be leader was keeping them away. Fireheart always was the fire that saved our Clan and I was proud. I let my scent wrap near my children. "I can smell her warm scent... So familiar, like when we were kits..." Mistyfoot meowed. Stonefur nodded smiling. "Somehow now I remember that game. Secret Escape..." Mistyfoot sighed. "But finally we know Mosskit died...." Bluestar could feel the sorrow wrap around my heart, but then it was filled with joy as I knew Mosskit was with me. I slowly floated back to StarClan, now knowing Fireheart had helped everyone. ******** I laid down softly in the StarClan camp watching over my Clan. "Bluestar," I heard a meow that made me jump. I turned and faced Lionheart. "We're going to give Firestar his nine lives today." He meowed. I smiled now, I was going to give my former deputy one of his nine lives. All the cats got ready and finally when Firestar was there at the Moonstone we went to give him his nine lives. After all the elives it was Bluestar's turn. "Firestar I give you the gift of nobility, certainty, and faith, to use to lead the Clan in the ways of StarClan." She meowed. Firestar dipped his head. Before Bluestar knew there was a pile of blood and bones, Firestar looked terrified. "Whats happening!" He cried. Bluestar then knew what has happened. "Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest" Suddenly everything started to dissapear and Firestar was waking up. Bluestar slowly faded and was going back to StarClan. Bluestar's spirit headed down to Stonefur quickly, Stonefur was forced to kill Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Bluestar watched him. Don't do it. She spoke to his mind. Stonefur took a step back. "Im not doing it." Tigerstar hissed. "Blackfoot, take him out and finish the job." Chapter Two No! Bluestar wailed in her mind. But Blackfoot padded over to Stonefur and tackled him. To her relief Stonefur started to slash and bite back. "Stop!" He yowled, but Blackfoot kept on. Blackfoot pinned him and then finally delievered the death blow. Stonefur! My eyes widened. I kept telling myself he'll be ok, but then my mother's voice was in my ears. He's gone Bluestar, lead him to StarClan.... Yes mother.... I slowly went over to my kit and his spirit apeared by me. "M-mother?" He gasped. "Stonefur, my kit. You have served your Clan well, but now it is time you live in StarClan." Stonefur let sorrow fill his mind. "I failed, I just couldn't kill them..." Bluestar shook her head. "You did the right thing. Now lets go to your new home.." Bluestar let a small tear fall from her cheek and led her kit to StarClan. ******** Stonefur watched his sister from StarClan. "Mistyfoot will live, she will be the best deputy ever." Bluestar smiled. "I have missed you my son." Stonefur glanced to her. "I never knew, I would join StarClan today..." Bluestar slowly frowned. "I never thought either, but after Tigerstar is gone Mistyfoot will surely by appointed deputy." "She will." Stonefur nodded slowly his gaze trailing back to see his sister. Bluestar started to pad away. She looked down at Firestar, he lost a life now. Scourge had killed Tigerstar and Snowfur had led Whitestorm into StarClan after Bone had killed him. Bone was now killed by some apprentices. Darkstripe was killed when he attacked Firestar, he was killed by Graystripe as he defended his great friend. "He's about to kill Scourge." She meowed to Whitestorm. "Good." Whitestorm flexed his claws now back to his well groomed fur, instead of the matted blood stained pelt. Snowfur pressed her pelt to Whitestorm's. "Im glad you're back..." She purred. Whitestorm smiled. Bluestar's fur bristled. "Firestar, you can do this! All he has is one life!" She watched Firestar give Scourge the final blow, Scourge fell to the ground and BloodClan scattered hearing, Scourge had died. "Scourge is dead!" Snowfur cheered. Whitestorm dipped his head. "Down with the bloody cat killer." Bluestar nodded narrowing her eyes. "He is gone. Now the forest is at peace." Thank you Firestar.... Whitestorm leaned closer to Snowfur as Thistleclaw padded up. He slowly glanced to Whitestorm then licked his muzzle. "I missed you son." He meowed. Bluestar smiled at Thistleclaw then she padded over to Oakheart. "Finally. I see you again." She meowed. Oakheart glanced over to Bluestar and gasped. "Bluestar! I've been looking all around StarClan for you! I saw Stonefur but never you!" She nuzzled her. "I missed you too..." She purred. Everything was coming back to her now, she lost the ones she loved before, she lost them again after she died, but reunited with the old ones. Chapter Three Soon after many moons of being in StarClan Bluestar had to tell Firestar about the mysterious SkyClan. "Im sorry I lied to you along with the rest of StarClan...." She meowed. Firestar hissed. "I should've been told the truth!" Soon after she told them she made sure it looked like a face in the clouds for Firestar, she warned them of the upcoming lightning and saved their life. "Him and Sandstorm were seperated..." She sighed heavily. Thrushpelt padded over to her. "They will soon find their way together again." He reasurred. Bluestar smiled. "Im so glad we meet again old friend." Thrushpelt smiled also. "Brambleclaw needs you Bluestar, about the new territory." The words stung in Bluestar's mind. "Yes..." She meowed and padded away. Bluestar had to tell Brambleclaw about his fate and soon StarClan had to move to another sky. She had met Midnight, she ha talked with her about StarClan and the new cats territories. "Hello Tallstar." Bluestar had greeted the new StarClan cat. Tallstar glanced to Bluestar. "Long time no see!" His face brightened. Bluestar purred. "Im glad to see a fellow leader back where they belong." Tallstar sighed. "I just hope I made the right choice for Onewhisker." Bluestar let out a small breath. "Maybe, but Mudclaw would put your Clan in danger." Tallstar nodded with agreement. "Thanks Bluestar." He meowed padding off. Bluestar watched his stary fur dissapear. "Huh..." She sighed. Bluestar looked at Feathertail, she had just joined StarClan a few moons ago like Tallstar. She had grieved for herself because she had to leave Crowfeather. Bluestar dared to go over and talk to her but the small silver tabby was in too much pain. Poor young warrior.... Bluestar thought seeing Silverstream walk over to her kit and lick her ear. ******** Bluestar took a deep breath as she spoke to Cinderpelt. "Cinderpelt, you will be joining StarClan very soon." She closed her eyes. Cinderpelt looked at Bluestar and dipped her head. "Thank you Bluestar...." Bluestar felt sadness well inside of her. The little medicine cat could never fulfil her life as a warrior. I'll surely make it up to her.... Bluestar comitted. Cinderpelt heaved a heavy sigh and started to dissapear. Bluestar's world was swirling around her and she was back in StarClan. "I feel bad for Cinderpelt..." Bluestar meowed to Snowfur the next day. Snowfur sighed. "Only a matter of time before it happens, the badger is coming." Bluestar gasped. "But it's so early! I need to go!" Bluestar ran her spirit going to the Clans. She watched the badgers snatch and slash at the cats, in horror Bluestar wailed, but nobody could hear her. She watched Sorreltail give birth, Cinderpelt protecting her the badger wounding Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt! No! Bluestar cried. Cinderpelt could hear Bluestar's pleads but kept defending Sorreltail. Leafpool burst into the clearing. Bluestar looked to her, Leafpool gasped and ran to help Cinderpelt, the badger running off. Goodbye Cinderpelt. Thank you Bluestar.... Bluestar was suprised to hear the medicine cat's reply. Bluestar sat by Cinderpelt in the medicine den, only visable to Cinderpelt. "Cinderpelt! Why did I leave you!?" Leafpool wailed. Cinderpelt moaned looking to Bluestar. "Leafpool," She croaked. Leafpool looked to Cinderpelt. "Goodbye Leafpool, take care of the Clan...." Cinderpelt's voice trailed off. "Goodbye Cinderpelt...." Leafpool cried softly. Frostfur appeared beside Bluestar. "Lead her to StarClan, I have a suprise for her." Bluestar meowed fading away before Cinderpelt's spirit appeared. Chapter Four Bluestar padded over to Cinderpelt many StarClan spirits surrounding her. "Cinderpelt!" Bluestar yowled. "You have earned a life for a new way, you will be reborn as Sorreltail's kit, Cinderkit and live the new life as a warrior!" Cinderpelt smiled with joy. "Thank you Bluestar!" Bluestar touched noses with the former medicine cat and she started to glow, she then dissapeared into a small light and was gone. "She lives another life!" Bluestar cheered. Many of the spirits yowled and cheered with joy. Bluestar felt pride swell in her, she knew Cinderpelt would live a better life as Cinderkit letting Leafpool be a great medicine cat. ********* Bluestar sat by Lionheart and Yellowfang in front of Leafpool. Leafpool said nothing staring at the cats. "Leafpool," Bluestar meowed taking a step forward. "you have a destiny to forfil." Leafpool took a step back. "W-what do you mean?" Yellowfang continued. "You will have to be the best medicine cat you can be, never the other." "What other!" Leafpool wailed. Lionheart finally meowed. "Do not give up, you will be a medicine cat like no other, walking in the pawsteps of past medicine cats." Everything became silent until Bluestar spoke. "You have a true destiny to live out, a great compassion in your work lies ahead..." Not for long... Bluestar knew what was going to to happen "But what about the three bright stars I saw?" Leafpool asked softly. "Those are cats that you have not met, that will shape your future." Bluestar answered. Slowly the three StarClan cats faded leaving Leafpool alone. Bluestar's spirit was beside Leafpool, looking at her large belly. Oh Leafpool... What have you done? Leafpool again stood before Bluestar. "What will Firestar do Bluestar, how can he choose Brambleclaw or Graystripe for deputy?" Bluestar stood broad. "Firestar needs to use his mind, not his heart to find out the true deputy." Leafpool opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Bluestar dipped her head dissapearing away. "Wait! Bluestar! I need more answers!" Leafpool wailed It broke Bluestar's heart to leave her but she just left to StarClan. Chapter Three Bluestar stared at the three ThunderClan apprentices, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw from StarClan. Whitestorm, Spottedleaf, and Yellowfang sat beside her. "They will have power like no other." Yellowfang spoke. "Power like the stars." Whitestorm continued. "As big as StarClan." Spottedleaf finished. Bluestar hung her head. "But a hidden mother..." Yellowfang shot Bluestar an angry glance. "That doesn't matter, the less they know the better." Bluestar hissed. "Like how we had to keep Cinderpelt reborn as Cinderkit a secret!" Whitestorm yowled. "Cinder''paw'' doesn't need to know about her past life, and the three apprentices do not need to know about their true mother!" "This would've never happened if Leafpool didn't run off with Crowfeather!" Bluestar spat. Everything became silent. "Bluestar," Spottedleaf started. "It's sad enough the Cinderpelt had to die because of that but don't blame it on Leafpool and the kits." "I said nothing about the kits!" Bluestar yowled. "Stop!" Whitestorm hissed.